1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound probe which generates images of the inside of an object using ultrasonic waves and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus radiates an ultrasound signal to a target region of the inside of an object from the surface of the object, and non-invasively acquires tomographic images or images regarding a blood current of soft tissues using information of ultrasound signals (ultrasound echo signals) reflected by the target region.
As compared to other image diagnostic apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is small and inexpensive, displays images in real time, and has high safety without X-ray exposure. Due to these advantages, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is used for diagnosis of the heart, the abdomen, the renal system, and in obstetrics and gynecology.
The ultrasound diagnostic apparatus includes an ultrasound probe transmitting an ultrasound signal to an object and receiving ultrasound echo signals reflected by the object so as to acquire ultrasound images of the object.
The ultrasound probe includes a transducer in which a piezoelectric material vibrates and converts electrical signals and acoustic signals into each other, a matching layer reducing an acoustic impedance difference between the transducer and the object so as to maximally transmit ultrasonic waves generated from the transducer to the object, an acoustic lens focusing ultrasonic waves progressing in the forward direction of the transducer at a specific point, and a sound-absorbing layer blocking ultrasonic waves progressing in the backward direction of the transducer to prevent image distortion.